


緊急聯絡人

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mild head wound
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 她一週會有六次半夜被叫醒去某間夜店接 Tony，雖然他是她的老闆，Pepper 還是驚覺自己吼了他。「你幹嘛一直打給我？」Tony 瞪著她，含糊地說了一些她幾乎聽不清的話。「我把妳設成緊急聯絡人。」有好幾種回答可以回覆這句話，她知道，但 Pepper 想不到任何一種。





	緊急聯絡人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111619) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



Pepper 知道那些深夜打來的電話差不多是她自找的，但是當她連續六天從床上被叫去接夜遊的 Tony 回家 _（這回是因為他被啤酒瓶砸到臉）_ ，她忍不住決定她受夠了。

她沒辦法生他的氣。主要是因為她知道如果真的希望他停止，她大可叫 Happy 去就好了。但是他逃往酒精的懷抱後，爬上她的車時，他看起來總是那麼悲傷、迷惘，不管她下了多少決心都煙消雲散了，就像小時候總是會從盒子裡抽到那支燒不完全的仙女棒一樣。

「Tony。」Pepper 朝後座的他伸手。她知道她被困在車陣裡，而且夜店的老闆很不耐煩了，但她不在乎，因為他流血的狀況比訊息裡暗示的還糟。

「他對幾個女孩子不禮貌。」Tony 懶得說「他」是誰。可能是明星、或者是薪水比 Pepper 高五倍的執行長、或者是某個不甘心職業生涯已經結束的過氣名人。反正不重要。「我想我該阻止他。」

Pepper 嘆了口氣。基於那些報導和 Google 告訴她的，她原以為 Tony 是換女人就像換衣服一樣、不關心人、對方前腳剛走就嘲笑她的那種人。然而，實際上，他始終很禮貌，而且據她所知從來不做會讓人感覺任何一點不舒服的事。他會幫別人開門、會要 Happy 把人安全送到家、答應打電話給對方就一定會打，雖然打去說的不一定是對方想聽的話。

換句話說，他是個紳士。

「用你的臉去阻止嗎？」

「一開始不是這樣的。」他拿起領帶來吸掉血。「只是我沒他那麼大隻。」

毫無疑問 Pepper 爆笑出來，想像著 Tony 和 196 的壯漢對峙，接著 Tony 也笑起來。突然間她再也不生了氣了，更別說她根本沒氣過。

 

 

 

她扶他走進房子，讓他跳上吧檯時（我喜歡這個高度）靠在自己身上平衡、耐心等待她拿齊清創需要的東西。

「真的很嚴重。」她已經用掉了三條毛巾、加上那條進了垃圾桶的領帶，但是血仍然沒止住。「是不是該叫醫生來？」

這就是 Tony 的重要程度。如果你是 Tony Stark，你不需要看醫生。醫生會來看你。

「頭部受傷總是會流很多血，」他喃喃，「Jarvis？」

「有必要縫合，先生。」這個聲音已經不會嚇到她了。現在，她有點把他當作無所不能的父親角色，Tony 可能正是這麼打算的。「我建議就醫。我來打電話，好嗎？」

Pepper 瞬間很高興她有進來，因為她不在的話，Tony 會直接上床睡覺、或者試著給自己縫針，這兩個都不是好主意。「好。」她答道，抓起她能找到最近的布料，也就是 Tony 的襯衫。「快點，拜託。」

 

 

 

醫生二十分鐘後抵達，顯然很習慣 Tony 家打來的電話。這個人顯然很溫和，他就在廚房的吧檯上幫 Tony 縫合，Pepper 從她的指縫間看著。

「你會沒事的。」醫生告訴他，啪地脫下手套扔進垃圾桶，裡面還裝著血跡斑斑的布和棉花棒。「可能會有點刺痛。如果被感染了，這次試著記得打電話給我，可以嗎？」

Pepper 沒問那上次是什麼情況。她很確定和穿洞有關，她是因為 Rhodey 才知道的。

「妳今晚會和他在一起，對吧？」醫生轉向她，Pepper 想說不、那不是那樣的，因為他顯然認為她是 Tony 的女朋友之一。「注意腦震盪。」

Pepper 跟著他往外走，鞋跟敲在地上。「我要怎麼知道腦震盪嚴不嚴重？」

她很了解電腦、公司、和時尚，和科學，但她對急救知之甚少。 看看她在哪工作，這代表她的知識範圍缺了很大一塊。

「你會看出來的。」醫生準備離開，Pepper 用手抓住門、擋住他的路。他小小地嘖了一聲，他好像不習慣 Tony 的女朋友這麼不聽話。「他會嘔吐。他會昏倒。之類的。」

「這時我就打給你？」

「不，妳要叫救護車。」他微笑，拍拍她的臉頰。她不確定他是想表現得高高在上還是怎樣。「他需要去醫院。」

他再次往門走去，這次她讓他過去，希望自己有告訴 Tony 不要再打電話叫她半夜接送。

 

 

 

Pepper 仍然穿著她上班的服裝，現在都沾上血了，所以她從 Tony 的衣櫥打劫來洗過太多次的樂團 T 恤和太短的睡褲。換好衣服後，她回到客廳，蜷進 Tony 正對面的椅子，這樣如果他嘔吐或昏倒、或者出現任何其他令人擔憂的跡象，她就會注意到。

「妳知道妳不必這樣吧。」Tony 甚至沒有睜開眼睛。 她想知道 Jarvis 是否可以透過某種她看不到的麥克風與他說話（如果 Tony 的腦袋裡嵌入了一個晶片，她也不會驚訝），或者他只是和她有默契。「Jarvis 可以看著我。」

「這是醫生吩咐的。」這次她一點也沒提她的職責。這次，她單純是擔心他。「能看到你沒事會讓我覺得好一點。」

他沒跟她爭執，就這麼讓她留下來，但是她看得出來他們兩人短時間內都睡不著了。

「妳在盯著我看。」

房裡很黑。他根本不知道她到底有沒有在看。「我在觀察。」

「妳這樣很毛。」

「我這是怕你出事。」他沒回話，所以 Pepper 向後倒，把毯子拉到肩膀上、包住自己。在黑暗裡和他相處比較容易，在這裡，她看得見他的臉，但他看不見她的反應。也許是因為這樣，她才提起這個話題。「Tony，為什麼你一直打給我？Happy 說你以前都是打給他的。」

他過了很久都沒回答，久到她真的以為他睡著了。「妳是我的緊急聯絡人。」

一定有很多方式可以回答這句話，她很肯定。但 Pepper 也很肯定一個都想不到。「為什麼？」

「什麼叫為什麼？」Tony 變得防衛。Pepper 討厭看到他防衛心加重，她在這方面拿他一點辦法也沒有。

「我是說，你為什麼不選其他人？」

她早該知道這個說法是錯的。他會認為她的意思是不想當他的緊急聯絡人，其實她只是想知道為什麼他覺得她重要到可以擔當此任。Pepper 知道自己關心他，但此前她從未想過自己對 Tony 也同等重要。

「我還能選誰，Pepper？」Tony 的聲音苦澀。「我爸媽？死了。Stane？不是那種會在醫院裡握著我的手的人。Happy？他不知道要怎麼處理這種事。還有 Rhodey？他在外面保護國家，沒空擔心我。一定還有其他人，喔對，除了妳以外的其他人可以幫我吧？」Tony 的聲音發酸，每個音節都沾附了嘲笑。「噢，等等，沒有其他人了。就只剩下妳。我一隻手就能數完關心我的人，其中兩個還是死人。」

他如此憤怒。憤怒、傷心、懷恨，仍然在很久以前就該癒合的傷口上撒鹽。

「我不是這個意思，Tony。」真的不是。她不在意從床上被叫去醫院接他，她只是不喜歡一週有三次被啤酒潑到鞋子。「我很樂意當你的緊急聯絡人。」

「也許妳該離開。」他轉身背向她。「Jarvis 會看著我。」

「別傻了。」以前有人說過他傻嗎？她覺得沒有。「反正他如果要送你去醫院，醫生也會直接打給我的。」

她覺得他笑了起來，但不是很確定。

 

 

 

隔天，她沒說再見就走了。Tony 會想太多，但是她不擔心，因為兩個小時後她就重新出現了，肩上掛著旅行袋、腳邊拉著行李箱。

他幫她撐著門，接住她丟朝他過來的旅行袋。（用丟的就不算拿東西給他了。這是漏洞。）「現在是怎樣？」

「現在是我要。」他跟在她後頭走進大廳，嘶聲道。「搬進來。」

「搬進來？」他露出那種被記者問了一個問題不知道怎麼回答時的笑容。破天荒第一次，她讓他不知所措。「我不確定我們進展到這個程度了耶，Pepper。」

Pepper 沒理他，只是打開離 Tony 最遠的客房門、把行李箱拉到床上。「我只是要準備好一個房間。我受夠接了你還要跑回家，五個小時之後再回來。這樣至少我們有一個人能睡個好覺。」

這房間很好。感覺床比她家裡的舒服得多。這間的浴室也有一個按摩浴缸。

「對了，我用你的卡買了一些東西。」她開始拆行李，Tony 就這樣瞪著她，彷彿聽不懂她在說什麼。「我必須在這裡也放一套化妝品，還有這個行李箱，之類的。都在合理範圍內。你想的話，可以從我的薪水裡扣掉。」

「不用。」他轉了一圈好觀察她。「但妳為什麼要做這種事？我以為妳不想再應付我了？」

她翻了個白眼。他果然從他們昨晚的對話裡聽到這個意思。「那不是我的意思。你問我的話，我不喜歡去酒吧接你，是因為我要自己走過人群有點可怕，但是我很樂意當你需要人去醫院接你回家時的聯絡人，Tony」。

「那不是你的職責。」OK，好啊，他現在要用這招了。「妳不需要處理這些事。」

「這早就無關我的職責了，Tony。」她斷然答道，沒有想過這些話好不好聽，然後她決定自己不在乎。隨便他想怎麼解讀。「無論你需要什麼，我都會在這裡。」

他瞪著她。Tony 從來不知道該怎麼回應對他好的人。「我會試著不那麼常出去。」

「你不會的。」

「我不會的。」他微笑。「但是以後我會說謝謝。」

Pepper 哼笑了一聲，思索著她該說什麼讓緊張氣氛消失，但什麼也想不到，所以她只是溜出房間，在經過時捏了捏他的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram：@olive.writes.fanfic


End file.
